Never to Part
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Three years together, has Emma actually forgotten their anniversary?


_**A/N; Hey guy's this is a small one-shot to tie you over till I get the 6th Chapter of 'He's Really The Savior' and 'Life Gets Worse Before It Gets Better' up. I'm working on them, I promise, but life just got hectic at the moment, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up with a little SwanQueen love.**_

___TooTheYoung__WhoWantToDie___

* * *

Emma and Regina were laying in their bed, of three years, facing each-other, just enjoying the silence, their hands bound between them, staring lovingly into each others eyes, small whispers of 'I Love You' and sweet nothings whispered into the air, they'd not long woken, and they were enjoying the quiet whilst it lasted before Henry awoke. The sun was just starting to slip through the closed blinds and high-light the blonde's hair like a halo.

Emma brought Regina's hand to her lips, pressing a small kiss to it, before whispering. "I adore you."

Regina smiled softly and watched as the bonde inched closer, Regina tilted her head back, knowing what was to be whispered next after the neck kiss. "We belong together." Emma said, pulling back to meet the brunette's eyes once more.

That's right, this was an every morning thing for them.

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead and they spoke together in unison.

"I hope we're together forever." Emma said.

Just as Regina whispered "We will be, forever and always."

Which made them both smile.

They met halfway for a small kiss on the lips, whispering the next words to each other. "I love you."

Emma then pinned Regina down playfully and kissed the brunette's shoulder, before leaning up, pressing a light kiss just below Regina's ear. "I want you." she whispered before sliding Regina's satin night-dress up and sliding down to kiss her stomach.

"Emma, don't tease. I-I want you too."

Regina was instantly putty in her wife's hands as soon as Emma kissed her stomach and whispered. _"Forever."_ Before descending on her wife.

* * *

After an eventful round of love-making, the happy couple groaned in sync as Regina's alarm went off, Emma rolled onto the brunette playfully and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. "Shower?"

Regina chuckled at her wife and ran her finger through the blonde locks before Kissing Emma once more.

"I got you something, Dear."

"You did?" Emma asked, beaming.

Regina simply nodded and reached into her bedside table, pulling out a small wrapped present.

Emma sat up instantly so did Regina, and the blondes face lit up as she was handed the gift.

"Go on, open it." Regina smiled, holding the sheets to her chest.

Emma nodded, carefully opening the wrapping paper, not wanting to ruin it's pretty reds and purples and blacks all bound into light swirls as if she was watching Regina use magic.

She stopped as she pulled out a small rectangular box from the end of the paper, opening the box, her smile beamed and she leaned over, kissing Regina passionately. "I love it, thank you." Emma picked the necklace up delicately and looked at the pendant of the crystal swan with a golden crown on it's head, Amethyst jewels on the crown and ruby-red diamonds as the swan's eyes. "Will you.. put it on me, please?" Emma asked, turning slightly and holding her hair off her neck.

Once Regina had clasped it around the blonde's neck, she got up and walked off towards the bathroom, thinking the blonde had forgotten that it was their three year anniversary.

* * *

Emma walked into the room just in time to see Regina slipping on the jacket to her pant-suit, she walked over and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind. "I don't want to let you go." Emma smiled, their eyes connecting in the mirror in front of them.

"Well, Dear, I suggest you do, or you'll be going to work hungry." Regina teased.

"Mmm..." Emma's stomach growled at the mention of food. Emma dropped a few kisses to Regina's shoulder before turning her wife to look at her.

Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, lovingly letting their eyes connect before briefly kissing, Regina's fingers absentmindedly playing with the blondes, straightened for the day, hair.

Emma lifted Regina and sat her on the dresser, making Regina laugh into the kiss as she pulled the blonde's body against her own, before bringing her hand down hard and slapping Emma's ass, making the blonde yelp and pull away, pouting. "Ow, 'Gina." Emma gave her best puppy eyes which made Regina stop smiling.

"You shouldn't distract me, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, before sliding off the dresser, slipping on her heels and walking out of the room.

"Oh, that's it!" Emma smirked and ran after Regina, picking her up and carrying her over her shoulder before pounding on Henry's door. "Kid, I got your mum captive, open up."

"Miss Swan, put me down this instant!" Regina demanded, pounding her fists not too hard into Emma's back.

Henry's door flew open and he giggled at his mothers. Emma walked into the room, dropping Regina on the bed before straddling her. "Kid, help me."

Emma smirked and began running her fingers up and down Regina's sides, making Regina burst into laughter, whilst trying to push Emma's hands off her.

Henry pinned Regina's hands to her bed, grinning happily. "Get her, Ma." Henry cheered Emma on.

"I-If you st-stop, we can go to G-Granny's!" Regina tried to compromise though her laughter.

"What d'you say kid, Granny's for breakfast?" Emma asked Henry, halting her tickling for a moment.

"Yeah!" Henry beamed and ran downstairs, glad it was a saturday and he didn't have school.

"What about you, Madam Mayor, breakfast, some hand-holding, a little bit of lovin' from your lady?" Emma grinned, getting up, extending her hand to help Regina up off their son's bed.

"I suppose, seeing as you stopped tickling me. But Miss Swan, you do that ever again, and it'll be the time you touch me with those hands for a month, and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Regina smirked and fixed her hair in Henry's mirror before walking out of the room

* * *

The happy family walked into Granny's Diner smiles on their faces, Emma pulled her Aviators off her eyes and set them on top her head as she scooted Henry in further. "Go find a seat kid and order me a hot chocolate and pancakes, I need to talk to Ruby for a minute." Emma kissed Regina's knuckles as Henry ran off to a booth, and smiled at the brunette. "Go sit with Henry, I'll be there in a minute."

"Do hurry, Dear." Regina smiled and walked over, sitting beside Henry.

Emma walked over to the counter and smiled, picking a straw out of the container and ripping it's cover off, leaving a bit on the end before blowing on the straw, making the paper fly and hit Ruby on the cheek. "What the..?" The waitress spun to face the blonde who just smirked and shrugged. "What can I do for you, Em?" Ruby smiled, walking down to stand across from Emma.

"Is everything Ready for tonight?" Emma smiled.

"Of course. What about on your end? Everything sorted?"

"Well, duh. It's our three year anniversary, but I think she thinks I've forgotten." The blonde beamed.

"You're sure about this?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Ruby, You know those moments you play in your mind before you go to sleep?" She got a nod off the brunette before continuing. "My life is one of those moments, Like one big deja vu. When I'm talking to her, it's like one big relief, I love her, with everything I have. Everything I am. No matter what goes wrong, we're back in each others arms within minutes. She makes me feel complete. Makes life worth getting out of bed for each day. I love her, I always have, and I always will. Forever and always. She's my world, my everything." Emma smiled, glancing over at her love, who just looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"God woman, you're incredibly mushy." Ruby laughed and pushed Emma towards the booth. "I'll bring the meals out in a minute."

* * *

Emma walked up to the mansion porch, in a white dress that stopped just below her knee's and her usual knee length boots, hey, if she had to wear a dress for this night, she was sure as hell picking her shoes, something her and Ruby agreed upon when the waitress was helping her get ready for the night, was the brunette got to choose what she was going to wear, and Emma just shrugged.

Emma raised her hand and knocked on the door with her free hand, cradling a dozen red roses in her other. She had gotten her parents to look after Henry for the night, just telling them she wanted to take Regina on a date that the brunette didn't know about.

Seconds later, Regina opened the door with her eyes red from crying and her breath caught in her throat as soon as she saw Emma. "E-Emma."

"Regina Mills, your chariot awaits." Emma said, gesturing to the horse-drawn carriage, waiting idly.

Emma linked her hand through Regina's arm, pulling the door shut quickly and handing the flowers to Regina. "These are for you." Emma smiled before stepping out of the way, not caring the fact that Regina had no shoes on and just the pantsuit she wore that day.

"Emma, where are we going?"

"No questions, Ma'am." Emma said, helping Regina up into the carriage and smiling as she climbed in, tapping on the glass making the man driving the carriage, get the horses to start walking.

"Emma.." Regina started, but Emma just put a hand on her girlfriends and smiled.

* * *

"I need you to put this on." Emma said, holding out a blind-fold.

They'd been going around town in the carriage, and we're now going up the main street. Regina didn't reply as she tied it over her eyes so she couldn't see. "Do you trust me?" Emma whispered.

"Always." Regina smiled and felt the carriage stop.

Emma jumped out and grabbed Regina's hand. "Come. I've got you." Emma said with a silent promise.

Regina smiled, clutching the roses in her free hand and when she felt the blonde's hand on her waist and the air suddenly under her feet, she realized Emma had lifted her from the steps of the carriage and to the ground. "Thank you." Emma said to the man and Regina heard the carriage leaving before Emma grabbed her loves hand once more and started walking, Regina felt the grass beneath her feet and her brow's creased in confusion.

The scent of lavender and vanilla filled the air as it suddenly got warmer.

"Sit." Emma said, not demanding, but almost as a question, she took a small step forward and felt something other then grass under her feet, sitting carefully, Regina cleared her throat.

"May I-"

"Not yet. Hang on." She heard the smile in the blondes voice.

"Okay." Emma breathed out. "Now." She said, as a soft tune started playing in the back ground. That Regina instantly recognized as Garth Brooks' 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' that the blonde would hum as she listened to her ipod or had on the ipod dock in the station as she worked.

As Regina took the blindfold off, she took in the sight before her, candles lit in little red, and clear glasses to protect the grass from their flames.

As Regina took a better look, she noticed the glasses were in a certain order. Spelling '_I Love You' _With a red heart instead of the world _'Love'_.

Regina's heart fluttered and she smiled, looking beside her to see Emma on one knee, holding an open ring-box, a simple gold-band with a, not too large, diamond and to slightly smaller ruby's on each side of it.

"Regina Mills, you've captured my heart, and I've noticed that simply being away from you this afternoon, was too long to be without you, I don't want to be without you, _ever_, I love you, with every beat of my heart and every breath I take, give or take a few for Henry." Emma smiled as her girlfriends eye's started to tear up and Regina let out a breathy laugh. "Regina, There's no one I could ever picture spending the rest of my life with, when you're crying, I want to be the shoulder you lean on, when you're sick, I want to bring you soup, from the diner of course, cause we don't want to be looking for a new house cause I burnt ours down." Emma smiled more as she heard Regina laugh again. "When you're cold, I want to give you my jacket, even if that means it's my red leather one that you secretly love." Emma winked.

"I want to be there in the morning when you wake, and be there at night to hold you why you sleep." The blonde continued. "I want to make you smile and laugh, daily, I want to make you cry from laughing so much, I want to atleast have one more amazing kid with you, cause you make me realize, that even if I didn't want a family when I was younger, that I want one now, cause you're the one I've been waiting for, to make my whole life complete. You're my True Love, Regina, my soul mate. You may not be the Evil Queen, but you're _MY _Queen. And I want to be your night, you're white night, _Your Savior_." Emma said softly.

"Regina, Will you-" She took a hesitant breath an cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "Regina, will you marry me?" She looked at the tears on the brunette's cheeks and waited nervously.

"Emma, I-" Regina started and wiped her eyes, before leaning forward, kissing Emma passionately. "Yes." She whispered against the blonde's lips. "Yes." She smiled before kissing her _fiance _again.

"I love you, 'Gina." Emma mumbled against her lover's lips.

"I love you too."

Emma smiled and pulled the ring from the box and held it between them. "It's engraved."

Regina looked at it closely and grabbed a candle carefully the glass was warm, but not too hot to touch ans she held it below the ring so she could read the engraving.

_"Never To Part"_

Regina smiled and put the candle off to the side and slid the ring on her finger, looking at how beautiful it was before looking at the blonde and kissing her softly.

"A small drink at Granny's to celebrate then home?" Emma asked gently, pressing a few kisses to Regina's shoulder.

"I have no shoes on, Dear."

"I wont tell if you use magic, 'Gina, I'm sorry for making you think I forgot about our day." Emma said softly.

Regina poofed a the heels she had on earlier in the day to the spot beside her and looked to Emma, a soft smile. She used magic, and everything was going okay in the house-hold, she never hid her magic uses from Henry, he knew and was okay that she only did it for small things, like reaching stuff from the top shelf of the cupboards, or fixing something around the house, even helping out around town occasionally.

* * *

Walking into the diner, Emma and Regina's hands linked, the brunette's left hand in Emma's right. Emma stopped at the counter and sat, resting their linked hands on the bar and smiling at Regina. "What can I get you two?" Granny asked, stopping in front of them from behind the counter.

"Two glasses of champagne, please, Granny." Regina looked up to smile at the older woman then rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby squeaked. "Emma, she said 'Yes'?" Ruby ran over, grabbing Regina's left hand and looking at the ring in admiration.

"No, I just decided to let her wear it even though she said no." Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up, woman." Ruby smirked and looked up at Regina. "Did she do it good? I mean, I helped plan it, but was it good? She wouldn't tell me exactly how she was going to ask, but-"

"Ruby!" Granny said, catching the girls attention as Granny set the two glasses down in front of the couple.

"Actually, d'you think we can get one for everyone in the diner?" Emma asked, pointing to the glasses. "I'm feeling generous." Emma beamed and leaned in, claiming Regina's lips.

* * *

_**A/N; Okay! So, what d'you think? Too much? This IS a One-Shot, so it won't be continued, but I had to do something to fill in time instead of procrastinating, all typo's are mine, this has been written in the time-frame of two hours, and I've JUST completed it, I know I could of used that time to work on the other two chapter's but I think I just need to clear my head from them but I WILL update soon as I can, I promise, but now it's 1:30am, and I'm knackered. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**_


End file.
